


Anything We Want

by joyseul



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chenji are bffs, Crack, Dry Humping, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Genderbending, Girl Chenle, Girl Jisung, Grinding, Maybe A Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rare Pair, Semi-Public Sex, jaemin is a fuckboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyseul/pseuds/joyseul
Summary: Chenle forgot to tell Jaemin that she couldn't attend their student newspaper layout meeting, but Jaemin had been looking forward to it and she has to face the consequences when they accidentally meet later in the train.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 112





	Anything We Want

It has been an exhausting day for Chenle. She has forgotten that both her history paper and the group project for science class are due tomorrow. The reason that it’s 10 pm and she’s just stepping into the train with Jisung is because they have been isolating themselves in the library for god knows how many hours, racing to finish their projects.

Jisung drags her to the empty spot near the train door that doesn’t open and she leans on it while Chenle settles her head on Jisung’s shoulder, hands clinging onto her hip. Jisung puts her chin over Chenle’s head, emphasizing how tiny Chenle is compared to her.

They've been standing in a comfortable silence until Jisung says something. “Hey. Have you talked to Jaemin today?” She suddenly asks, her hand on Chenle’s shoulder. Chenle closes her eyes hard, thinking if she told Jaemin she couldn’t attend their student newspaper meeting to discuss the layout this month. _Hm?_ Maybe she didn’t. She turned off her phone as soon as class ended so she could focus on her papers, so she doesn’t know if Jaemin texted her either.

She mumbles on Jisung’s shoulder, “I don’t remember. Maybe I didn’t? I told Jeno I was gonna be busy doing papers with you and I have to cancel the layout meeting today.” She wonders why Jisung is asking, since she usually turns a blind eye on her Jaemin  _ situation _ . “Why?” She asks lazily.

Jisung takes a deep breath. “Don’t yell or anything because I know your ass is dramatic, but..” She hesitates for a little, Chenle can feel her getting tense. _What’s going on?_ “Jaemin is a few steps behind you and he looks.. Pissed? Hungry? He hasn’t noticed us though.”

Hearing that, Chenle looks up from Jisung’s shoulder so fast his head hits Jisung’s chin. “OW!” Jisung yells out of reflex, making everyone nearby look at her.

Including Jaemin, of course. 

Chenle shivers, she feels someone staring at her back. Well, not just someone. She knows it’s Jaemin just by looking at Jisung’s expression; mortified, horrified, and the slightest bit of fondness? She’s disgusted at how everyone and their mom has a little crush on Jaemin, this motherfucking sweet talking piece of shit.

“Oh! Hi, Jaemin oppa~” Jisung waves innocently, like she was just aware about Jaemin’s presence now. Chenle snorts. Jisung whispers  _ ‘he’s coming’  _ before Chenle feels two hands on her waist.

_ Jesus H Christ. _

“Hi, Jisung.” Jaemin greets Jisung while his hands start rubbing up and down Chenle’s sides. His voice sounds tired and that sends a sharp pang to her heart. She feels guilty. For Jaemin of all people. It’s kind of pointless but she wants to check her phone right now, there must have been countless texts from him. “Where have you been?” Jaemin asks, looking at Jisung but Chenle knows for sure he’s asking about her.

Jisung notices how unusual Jaemin is being. He’s usually bubbly and bright, literally jumping up and down every time he sees Chenle. “Been camping in the library for our assignments due tomorrow. How about you? You look exhausted, too.” Jisung replies, subtly trying to coax something out of Jaemin.

Meanwhile, Chenle feels suffocated in this whatever sandwich. She wants to get off the train now and just leave, but she’s still ten stops away from her house. Sucks to suck.

“I was gonna work on something. But it got cancelled, so I just worked on my homework in the student newspaper room.” Jaemin’s answer sounds like bullshit because Chenle knows it is. She arranged the meeting date to this day because they were both supposed to be free today, until Chenle wasn’t. 

Jisung looks down at Chenle to give her a  _ ‘he’s so sad please give him hugs or something’ _ look **—** Chenle has that kind of telepathy with Jisung, they have the ability to understand each other with just one look.

Jisung and Jaemin start chatting about nothing, and not long after, it’s Jisung’s stop already. She finally pushes Chenle away from her, which means deeper into Jaemin’s embrace, and bids them goodbye. She doesn’t forget to send Chenle a wink and Jaemin chuckles a little in Chenle’s ears. Chenle can feel his Adam's apple bobbing up and down and it sends shivers down her spine. 

He’s too close for comfort.

Chenle wants to remove herself from Jaemin so she can face him, but Jaemin just pushes her forward so her hands are on the door’s window, trying to balance herself.

“You didn’t come.” Jaemin whispers, his voice is a mixture of worry, exhaustion, disappointment, and… lust? Chenle hates herself for blushing. Good thing that Jaemin can’t see her face right now. “I waited for you.” He sulks. Chenle can hear and feel his hand slipping under her oversized hoodie **—** don’t blame her for being a hypebeast **—** and settles on her stomach. The friction from nylon and his hand makes a sound and she can’t believe her jacket fabric is betraying her. She should’ve worn a fluffy wool hoodie today.

“Did Jeno not tell you? I swear I told him to tell you.” Panic and guilt can be heard from her answer. “Sorry.” She whispers timidly, not used to be the one apologizing. Jaemin sighs and she can feel his warm breath on her cheek.

Jaemin hums in her ear and starts to bite it. Chenle wants to scream. “He did, but I texted you and you didn’t reply.” His hand roams around Chenle’s soft belly over her shirt. Chenle tries her best to not make any sound except for a quiet ‘sorry’. “Do you think an apology is enough? I have to punish you.” He snickers. His other hand is grazing up Chenle’s arm. Chenle’s brain stops working for a second.

All of a sudden, Jaemin pokes her side and before she can let out her signature high pitched yelp, his other hand is already covering her mouth.

_ Fuck this guy. _

Chenle is ticklish and loud. The fact that Jaemin is tickling her while closing her mouth to suppress her scream, in a moving train of all places, is pretty humiliating. 

An idea pops in her head. She bites the skin on Jaemin’s palm in an attempt to get revenge. Unfortunately, Jaemin has a high threshold to pain that instead of letting his hand go out of pain, he giggles and forces two fingers inside Chenle’s mouth. 

She gasps and tries to bite them too, but  _ that bastard Jaemin  _ lets out a quiet moan right into her ear. “What are you doing?” Chenle tries to move her neck and so she can look at Jaemin. His lips graze her cheek accidentally, but then he leans in and kisses her nose too while at it. 

“All I did all day was just think of you..” His voice is thick with lust this time, it’s too apparent that Chenle has no more doubt. “Ask Jeno, I was literally hard in class thinking of our meeting.” He sniffs Chenle’s neck, taking in her scent as much as he can. 

“Gross. Why would Jeno even know?” Of course she avoids the important part and talks about Jeno instead. She knows it will drive Jaemin insane. It works all the time, Chenle pretending that she cares about Jeno in front of Jaemin so he will overcompensate everything. Using Jeno to get the most pleasure she can possibly get from Jaemin is bad, she's a bad person and she knows that. But she’s pretty ambitious, she always wants to win this sick game she’s playing with Jaemin. It’s amazing how poor sweet Jeno always lets her do it. She hopes he doesn’t have a crush on her or something.

“I tell him, of course. So he knows to back off of you.” Jaemin uses the sulking immature tone that Chenle loves but won’t admit to it. His hand is now back to the band of Chenle’s skirt, tracing its width to tease her. It’s fucked up that she thinks he should just slip his fingers in right now.

Chenle huffs. “You can’t do that. I’m not yours. What if I like Jeno?” She challenges him, knowing he will do more things if he’s annoyed. 

It’s a successful attempt, as she anticipated. She’s been through the trial and error phase with Jaemin that now she knows when and how to get him to do what she wants without him even knowing. His fingers start to slip into her skirt but still over her underwear, tracing from her belly button to her clit. She curses that he knows her body too well. She closes the gap between her thighs so his hand can stay there and not move but he removes it. “Fuck.” She curses a little too loud, he giggles. 

“Jeno? I don’t think your type is a goody two-shoes nerd, though.” His other hand slips under her jacket now, too. Going further upwards until he reaches her third button and fumbles with it. He manages to open it after a few tries and slips her finger into her shirt. It roams around her collarbones and cleavage but never close enough to her boobs. She desperately wants to tell him to open the button under it too but she stays strong. She has to.

“For all I know, my type is definitely not a fuckboy.” She retaliates, trying to not sound out of breath. She adjusts her standing position sneakily so Jaemin’s hand can reach downward into her bra.

“Well, since I only have my eyes on you, I’m not a fuckboy.” He defends himself. His hand is now complying with Chenle’s needs, opening the fourth button and easily dragging her bra down a little bit so her boobs can plop out of the cups.

Chenle laughs condescendingly. “That’s literally a thing only a fuckboy would've said.” 

His hands are suddenly pausing whatever they were doing, seemingly upset at Chenle’s accusation. 

Chenle’s heart sinks. Is she crossing the line this time? She always does this playful banter with Jaemin, telling him he’s a playboy, that he has commitment issues, that he flirts with everyone. It’s usually harmless, it's not like it’s far from the truth. Ever since they met when Chenle first became student newspaper staff, she has seen Jaemin dating every member in the organization. She is pretty sure Jaemin is only the head layout editor because he sucks Jeno’s dick every week. Okay, maybe that’s too harsh. Maybe she’s jealous that Jeno didn’t pick her to lead the layout team and that she has to work under Jaemin (no pun intended). Jaemin is a good editor with a quick eye, she knows because she’s spent a lot of time having all-nighters to finish editing the newspaper just the two of them. That’s how the whole fucking thing started in the first place; the two of them getting tired and frustrated and finding relief in each other despite constantly bickering during the day.

Of course, Jaemin feels Chenle getting tense, so he starts moving his hands again. Massaging her breast tenderly, rubbing over her clit with the slowest of pace. Of all things, that’s the thing that makes Chenle blush. Sometimes Jaemin is too tender and that screws with her brain. Their thing is supposed to be motivated by frustration, hormonal teenage urges. Not something stupid like.. Chenle doesn’t even want to think of the four letter word. 

Maybe she has fallen for Jaemin a little bit. Maybe she has faked her disgust towards him lately. She has pushed Jaemin away with less power when he tried to kiss her cheeks in the cafeteria in front of everyone. But she doesn’t want to be that person. That girl who falls for an asshole and is left high and dry when she confesses.

She enjoys being like this with Jaemin, at least for now. Short breaths, infinite banters, and no feelings. Doing this in a public place full of people is a first, though. She doesn’t know turning off her phone has this many consequences.

She feels something hard on her ass. Jaemin is hard. She hasn’t realized the state of him since she’s been so focused on herself. His head is now buried on her shoulder. To people around them, they probably look just like the typical tired and overly affectionate high school couple. In actuality, his hand is already inside her underwear and playing with her clit while his other hand is playing with her nipple. She’s wet, short of breath, and she knows he is too. She can feel him trying so hard to steady himself, not to buck forward and hump her ass right there and then.

Chenle is suddenly hyper aware of her situation. She sees a middle aged man stealing a glance at them from the corner of her eye. Has he been watching them? Are they actually doing a whole show for everyone when she thinks they’re being discreet?  _ Oh my god what if that man knows my mother. _

She straightens herself and shakes her body so Jaemin’s hands can fall out of her shirt and panties. Jaemin looks up from her shoulder and finds her eyes. “What?” He whines, his voice gets rougher and rougher. He’s not even loud but Chenle shushes him. Fear has taken over lust and controls her brain right now.

“Later. Let’s do it later.” She tries to calm him down but she really is just trying to calm herself down if she’s being honest to herself.

To her demise, his hands are back inside her shirt. Grazing over her tender stomach, alternating it with pinching it. Now _that’s_ humiliating. “Are you trying to tell me I have a fat belly?” She looks back at him again, her face is angry but clearly Jaemin thinks she looks cute. So he gives her a peck on the lips and smiles.

Her heart skips a beat or two. That smile looks so good on his face.. God, she hates fuckboys.

She moves her hand between their bodies and grabs his crotch. This time, her revenge is successful. Jaemin makes a high pitched cry and people around them glare at them. Maybe some of them see her hand on the tent of his pants before she manages to retreat it and put it back on her side.

Before Jaemin can strike back, though, she realizes it’s her stop. So she drags him to move closer to the door that opens. His hands are still around her body and he is inhaling the smell of her hair. It is way too intimate. She curses that they’re almost the same height so his face is always all over the back of the head since he’s not tall enough to settle on top of it. 

When the door opens, Chenle power walks to the nearest handicap bathroom stall and enters it hurriedly, Jaemin following behind her, unable to stop giggling like a drunk person. After locking the door behind him, he puts his bag on the sink and immediately closes the lid of the toilet bowl and sits on it. His legs are opened wide, the tent on his crotch on full display. What a sight to behold. He opens his arms, motioning Chenle to come closer.

She puts her bag on the sink as well, and starts to move closer. “I’m not kneeling on this disgusting bathroom floor.” She sniffs, her eyes trained on his eyes just so she doesn’t have to look at his hard on.

He reaches out and grabs her arm, positioning her on his lap. She can feel him getting harder once their crotches make contact. She can’t help but let out a small gasp. Jaemin’s smile is even wider now. “Ride me, then.” He smirks with his greasy, creepy uncle expression. If the creepy uncle is cute.  _ Shut up Chenle. Now’s not the time to get your heart weak thinking of how cute Jaemin actually is.  _ “I don’t bring a condom, though.”

“Me neither.”

“Aw.. Wanna have my baby?” He teases, moving his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner. Chenle immediately tries to stand up and remove herself from his lap. She hopes he doesn’t notice her ears getting red. Jaemin doesn’t let her go, though. His arms have enveloped her waist and strongly plant her down on his thighs. That’s gonna bruise, she thinks. Weirdly, she doesn’t mind that even a little bit.

Their bodies are pressed on each other and when Jaemin is sure she won’t run away, he opens the zipper of her jacket, pushing the jacket off of her shoulder but leaves it on her elbows. He opens the first top two buttons on her shirt, does the same thing to her shirt like he did to her jacket, and is immediately greeted with Chenle’s pale medium sized perky breast.

He stares for a few seconds, admiring how beautiful Chenle is. Chenle wants to look away, but watching Jaemin’s lustful face desiring her whole being is quite intoxicating. He starts biting the skin of her cleavage, sucking, licking. Repeat. He sees a faint bruise under her collarbone from their ‘session’ the previous week and touches it, looking like he fondly reminisce the time when they did it.

When he reaches her nipple, sucking on it with a loud wet sound, Chenle can’t help but move her hips a little bit. She has been trying to not move the whole time they were in the train, and now seems like a good time to let loose.

Jaemin smiles, her hard nipple is still in his mouth but Chenle just knows Jaemin is enjoying this way too much. “Hump me.” He suggests. “Use me until you come.” He kisses up from her boobs to her cleavage, her collarbone to her neck, slowly reaching her jaw and Chenle can’t stand the teasing anymore, so she takes his face and kisses his lips hungrily. She starts moving her hips at a clumsy pace. She is usually an excellent multitasker but right now she’s being sloppy at both licking into Jaemin’s mouth and riding Jaemin’s crotch. It’s embarrassing, but she can't care less.

His hands are fondling her breasts gently, his fingers expertly pinching and grazing her nipples in the most pleasurable way, like it’s his job and he’s got his job description down to a t. Chenle starts moaning in the kisses and Jaemin bucks up on reflex, evidently because he thinks Chenle’s moans are the hottest.

Chenle has left her manners out of the door now, her whimpers getting louder and louder, her hips meeting Jaemin’s at a desperately fast pace. Jaemin tries to shush her because he thinks he hears people outside, so he buries Chenle’s face on his shoulder. Clearly, she is desperate to be quiet, but she can’t. So she bites his shoulder in an attempt to not make a sound.

The plan backfires and Jaemin’s the one being loud now. He just lets out the loudest deep grunt that echoes in the bathroom. If Chenle was not fucked out of her mind, she would’ve laughed loudly at how pathetic he just sounded. 

They both get more urgent, Jaemin’s hands are both on her ass, trying to move her faster and faster. Jaemin keeps whispering  _ ‘come for me baby’ _ and Chenle’s whimpers get more frequent until she jerks disorderly and lets out a long, tired mewl in Jaemin’s ear. Her voice does it, and Jaemin too, comes with a deep groan while letting Chenle ride her orgasm.

Jaemin is kissing her bare shoulder when he’s suddenly consumed with feelings and utters, “I love you.” It’s unlike his usual playful ‘ _ I love you’  _ that he gives out to anyone and everyone that looks his way.

So on her orgasm high, having no control of her own brain and mouth and body, she mumbles, “I love you, too.”

Usually, Jaemin would be too fuzzy to catch it, but he hears it loud and clear and immediately pushes Chenle’s shoulder away so he can observe her face. Chenle is flushed, because of the orgasm she just had, obviously. She also looks shocked, like she just registered what she just said. Jaemin’s eyes are big and hopeful and, Chenle hates to say it, but they’re full of love.

“If I knew that public sex is what gets you to want me, I would’ve done it a long time ago.” And there he opens his clown mouth again. Chenle mumbles a  _ ‘shut up’  _ and stands up, pretending her knees aren’t still weak, her heart isn't still racing two hundred miles per hour, and starts buttoning her shirt. She slides her underwear down, scrunches her face and decides she should bring it home in case some creep is going to steal it from the garbage bin and sniff it.

He doesn’t let her forget that she just confessed, though, and goes on to tease her. “Let’s have a dinner date right now, babe. To commemorate the day our hearts finally become one.” 

Chenle snorts. “Not with your pants full of cum. I don’t wanna hear its wet sound every time you move.” She snarks. At that, Jaemin immediately opens his pants and slides out of his grey boxer brief and wipe his own cum clean. Chenle tries not to look but she can’t help but glance at how wet she made him. She weirdly finds pride in it, however fucked up that may sound.

Once they wash their hands clean, he takes her hand and leads her out of the bathroom and the station. Chenle is not even hungry, not after she just dry humped his, _ugh_ , boyfriend in a smelly train station bathroom. So he treats her a corn dog. It turns out to be a wrong decision since Jaemin keeps saying  _ ‘oh yeah’ _ whenever she puts it in her mouth. He stops after she elbows him hard on his ribs. 

“Stop grabbing my ass, will you?” It’s nearing Chenle’s house and she’s scared that her neighbors, or worse, her mom will catch her being walked home by a horny teenage boy.

“Your skirt is short and you don’t wear underwear, okay? I don’t want the wind to blow your skirt and some pervert can look at your bare ass.” He answers, looking genuinely concerned.  _ Fuck, that’s cute.  _

“It’s not like some pervert is not already drooling at it.” She replies cynically only to hide the heat that has gotten to her face and turned it red. Jaemin just snickers and keeps his hand on her ass until they reach Chenle’s door.

Chenle says good night and promptly makes her way to open the gate but Jaemin is quick to grab her arm and pull her into his embrace, giving her a chaste and passionate good night kiss. If he knew that made her heart flutters and her legs tremble, he would be too cocky. So she swears to never tell him that.

When he pulls away, he looks at her with the utmost genuinely gentle expression that she can’t help but hold her breath. “When I go to school tomorrow I’ll tell everyone you’re my girlfriend and you can’t stop me.” He chuckles.

“How do you manage to ruin every moment?” She punches his chest in protest, but there’s no bite to it. Jaemin hugs her closer and continues to give her kisses, like he doesn’t want to let go, and Chenle lets him do it because deep down she feels the same way.

Chenle starts shivering and Jaemin knows it’s time for him to go. “One last thing..” He says with a serious face. Chenle looks at him intently. “Spare me and give me your soaked panties, please.”

She gives him one last push before finally opening her gate for real this time, her face hurts from smiling. “See you tomorrow, asshole.”

“See you tomorrow my sweetheart, I love you baby you’re the cutest in the whole world.” Jaemin yells like they’re not 6 feet away from each other. Chenle would normally shush him because she’s scared the neighbors or her mom would hear. But tonight, just for tonight, she thinks, maybe she’d let him do it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Using Fiona Apple's song title again because; 1. I'm not creative, 2. I love Fiona Apple.
> 
> Jaemin/Chenle has been on my mind since the last Stay Under the Blanket video, so yeah.. I hope you like it.
> 
> Unbeta'd as always so I might go back to edit mistakes later.


End file.
